COMET
by Klouxyjee
Summary: "Hanya perlu bertahan dan saling melindungi" – Min Yoongi. BTS! YoonMin! VKook! NamJin! Hoseok! RnR! YAOI!


Hiruk pikuk suara ramai dari setiap sudut kota. Melalui jendela kecilnya, kedua mata tajam Yoongi menatap ke arah luar ruang kerjanya. Sesekali ia menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada hingga tanpa sadar jika ada orang lain yang sudah berada di belakang punggungnya.

"Apa kau akan tetap berdiri menatap jalan di luar sana, tuan Min yang terhormat?" sapa Taehyung tiba-tiba yang tidak Yoongi sadari keberadaannya. Yoongi membalikkan badannya dan menatap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya tanpa ekspresi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin. Taehyung menyeringai.

"Aku membawa sebuah laporan yang akan membuatmu tercengang, hyung!" jawab Taehyung seraya melemparkan beberapa bekas diatas meja kerja Yoongi.

Yoongi memincingkan kedua matanya seraya meraih berkas yang dilempar Taehyung dan membacanya lembar per lembar.

"Ini tidak lucu, Tae!" ujar Yoongi menatap Taehyung kelam sementara yang ditatap hanya memainkan jam pasir yang terletak di atas meja kerja Yoongi.

"Aku rasa aku sedang tidak sedang memainkan lelucon hyung. Jadi, tentu saja tidak ada yang lucu disini! Dan—apa menurutmu itu semua adalah lelucon?" tanya Taehyung. Kedua mata Yoongi mengerjap. "Diperkirakan akan ada dua benda langit yang sudah mendekati bumi setelah mengitari matahari bahkan tidak berjalan sesuai orbitnya, salah satu dari benda itu juga sudah hampir menabrak planet venus!" lanjut Taehyung. "Kita harus memberitahukan ini kepada Kepala Badan Meteorologi Korea Selatan, hyung!"

"Tidak!" Yoongi berseru keras. "Kita tidak akan memberitahukan apa-apa sebelum kita mengetahui apa kedua benda itu!" Yoongi berfikir sejenak sementara Taehyung menghela nafas lelah.

"Hyung, kau ingin menunggu sampai kapan? Kita memang tidak tahu betul apa kedua benda itu tapi, setidaknya kita bisa merapatkan ini bersama Kepala Meteorologi, kita bisa memecahkan masalah ini bersama!" terang Taehyung. Yoongi menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Kepala sebelum ini semua jelas Kim Taehyung, aku tidak ingin informasi yang kita berikan berada diatas ambang ketidak jelasan!"

"Lalu, apa kau ingin menunggu hingga kedua benda itu mendekati bumi?" tanya Taehyung melirih. Yoongi kembali mengerjap, berfikir sejenak.

"Bisa kau siapkan teropong penembus luar angkasa untukku?" pinta Yoongi melirik Taehyung dari titik ujung matanya. Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Hyung, kau akan melihat dua benda itu hanya lewat teropong?" tanya Taehyung tak mengerti dan Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Percaya padaku, lakukan saja jika kau mau jika tidak itu juga tidak masalah bagiku!" lanjut Yoongi. Taehyung menghela nafas.

"Hyung! Aish, selalu saja seperti ini!" Taehyung berbalik badan untuk meninggalkan Yoongi seorang diri diruangannya. Yoongi mendongak melalui jendela kaca penuh di depannya. Kedua matanya menatap lurus langit biru yang dipenuhi awan dan sebagian menutupi matahari.

"Semoga, perkiraan ini tidak benar!" lirihnya seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam sakunya.

. . . . . .

"Seo Hyo Jin! Cepat kemasi barangmu, ibumu sudah menunggumu diluar, dasar lambat!" seru seorang bocah mengolok teman yang duduk dibelakang bangkunya dan berlari keluar kelasnya diikuti bocah berumur enam tahun yang lain, tinggalah hanya seorang bocah dan guru mereka yang manis, Park Jimin. Jimin mendekati Hyo Jin yang tengah kerepotan memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam tas ranselnya.

"Kau perlu bantuan?" tanya Jimin penuh senyum.

"Saem? Maaf aku terlalu lambat!" Hyo Jin menundukkan kepalanya dan tangan Jimin terulur untuk mengelus puncak surai bocah enam tahun itu.

"Tidak apa, biar saem bantu, oke?" Jimin menawarkan diri yang hanya diangguki oleh bocah itu. "Apa kau suka astronomi?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba yang melihat barang-barang Hyo Jin yang penuh dengan berbagai benda luar angkasa mulai dari gambar planet, buku perbintangan, figur comet hingga meteor. Hyo Jin hanya mengangguk.

"Saem tahu? Jika beberapa hari lagi akan ada sesuatu dahsyat yang akan datang? Wuuuss, akan ada banyak benda yang akan datang!" Jimin mengeryit tak paham apa maksud ucapan Hyo Jin.

"Maksud Hyo Jin?"

"Aku suka saem, saem orang yang baik! Tapi, saem juga harus menjaga diri saem. Jangan terluka jika kau memang harus terluka. Jangan mati jika memang saem harus mati. Saem harus bertahan dan mencari perlindungan!" pesan Hyo Jin polos yang membuat Jimin semakin tidak mengerti.

"Hyo Jin~apa maksudmu akan ada—"

"Hyo Jin?" panggil seseorang wanita paruh baya yang membuat Jimin seketika menoleh kearah pintu kelas.

"Eomma!" seru Hyo Jin menarik tasnya dan berlari kearah ibunya yang berdiri di depan kelasnya. "Eomma, maaf telah membuat eomma menunggu lama!"

"Tidak apa sayang!" sang wanita mengelus surai Hyo Jin penuh kasih sayang dan beralih menatap Jimin kemudian membungkukkan badannya 90°. "Terima kasih banyak Jimin saem!" ujarnya. Jimin tersenyum dan hanya mengangguk sementara Hyo Jin yang melambaikan tangannya kepada Jimin sebelum ia pergi bersama ibunya.

Jimin diam ditempatnya, berfikir sejenak.

"Apa maksud dari bocah itu?" pikir Jimin antara ingin mengabaikan ucapan bocah enam tahun itu atau justru mencari jawaban dari teka-teki yang melintas di memori otaknya.

Jimin berbalik badan, mengemas buku-buku dan memasukkan kedalam tasnya bersiap untuk pulang. Seraya sambil berfikir tangannya bergerak mengunci pintu kelas dan keluar dari sekolah balita itu.

Jimin berjalan dengan pikiran yang masih melayang karena ucapan Hyo Jin, muridnya hingga tanpa sadar jika ada dua orang pemuda yang bersiap untuk mengagetkannya.

"Yo, Park Jimin!" kejut pemuda bergigi kelinci, Jeon Jungkook dan rekannya, Kim Seokjin berjajar berdiri mengampit Jimin yang masih tak menghiraukan kehadiran Jungkook dan Seokjin. Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya sebal karena merasa bahwa kehadirannya terabaikan.

"Yak, Park Jimin! Apa kau tidak sadar jika aku dan Seokjin hyung berjalan diatas trotoar ini bersamamu?" tanya Jungkook sebal. Jimin mendengus.

"Aku tahu dan aku sadar!" jawab Jimin tak peduli.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Jungkook ingin tahu.

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan, sobat?" sembur Seokjin tepat. Jimin kembali mendengus.

"Ah, aku tahu pasti ada bocah yang mengerjaimu lagi bukan? Sudah ku katakan sebelumnya bukan, tidak ada pemuda seumuranmu yang akan tahan dengan anak kecil. Sudah, keluar saja dari pekerjaanmu itu dan bergabunglah bersama kami!" saran Jungkook yang ternyata tak juga diindahkan oleh Jimin.

"Kalian dari mana?" tanya Jimin mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja kami baru pulang bekerja kau pikir, kami dari mana?" Seokjin balik bertanya.

"Oh, aku kira kalian berniat untuk menjemputku!" gurau Jimin yang langsung mendapat balasan keras di bahunya dari Jungkook.

"Kau memang selalu saja percaya diri. Kami hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu yang berjalan seperti orang yang tak punya harapan, kau tahu itu?" seru Jungkook mengundang pertengkaran dengan Jimin.

"Kau bilang aku apa?" tanya Jimin tak terima.

"Orang yang tak memiliki harapan! Aku rasa kau putus asa sekarang karena banyak bocah yang menyiksamu di kelas bukan? Juga, siapa yang akan menyukai guru sepertimu? Kau bahkan, tidak pantas di panggil sebutan terhormat itu!" ejek Jungkook semakin pedas.

"Sialan kau Kook! Kau memang merindukan pukulan kerasku rupanya, yak! Mau kemana kau!" Jimin mengejar Jungkook yang berlari mendahuluinya sementara Seokjin hanya terkekeh melihat kedua temannya yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya itu.

"Hey bocah! Hentikan! Apa kalian tidak ingin meminum soju malam ini?" teriak Seokjin yang membuat kedua bocah itu menghentikan aksinya dan segera menghampiri hyung tertua mereka.

"Hyung akan mentraktir kami?" tanya Jungkook sumringah.

"Tidak! Seokjin hyung hanya akan mentraktirku. Kau bayar saja sendiri, lagi pula kekasihmu kan juga kaya!" ujar Jimin meremehkan Jungkook. Kedua pipi Jungkook memerah.

"Diam saja kau Park! Sudah lebih baik aku punya kekasih dibandingkan kau? Lebih baik kau bercermin terlebih dahulu dibandingkan mengejekku terus!" Jungkook tidak terima. Seokjin tertawa.

"Sudah-sudah, aku lelah melihat kalian terus bertengkar jika sudah bertemu seperti ini. Ayolah, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang!" Seokjin menarik tangan kiri Jimin dan tangan kanan Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Ah, aku merasa bisa tenang sekarang! Andai saja kita bisa seperti ini setiap hari aku yakin setiap hari kita bisa merasa melayang~" racau Jungkook yang sudah setengah mabuk. Seokjin tersenyum kecil sedangkah Jimin hanya lesu menatap gelas yang berisi soju miliknya.

"Ya, hyung! Kenapa kau hanya menatap gelasmu seperti itu, hm?" tanya Jungkook pada Jimin. Jimin tersenyum miring.

"Kau benar. Kenapa kau tidak mabuk setiap hari saja? kau lebih bisa menghormatiku sebagai hyungmu jika kau sedang mabuk!" ujar Jimin yang baru meminum segelas soju, sedangkan Jungkook yang sudah hampir tiga gelas dan Seokjin? Sama seperti Jimin dia tipe orang yang tidak begitu terobsesi pada minuman.

"Sedari tadi aku lihat kau seperti sedang tidak fokus Jimin, ada apa?" tanya Seokjin. Jimin berfikir sejenak.

"Huft, ya begitulah hyung! Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku!" Jimin hendak memulai ceritanya sementara Jungkook yang terus saja meracau tidak jelas seraya terus menuangkan soju ke dalam gelasnya hingga penuh meluber.

"Eoh, ada apa?" Jimin menarik nafas.

"Sepertinya tidak begitu penting karena yang mengucapkannya adalah muridku yang baru berumur enam tahun tapi entah kenapa aku terus memikirkannya." Jimin menatap Seokjin serius. "Saat dia sedang memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tasnya aku mencoba untuk membantunya dan dia tiba-tiba saja mengatakan sebuah pesan padaku yang seolah-olah aku sedang dalam bahaya atau sesuatu akan terjadi padaku. Aku tidak tahu hyung, tapi aku juga merasakan sesuatu!"

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" tanya Seokjin.

"Dia bilang padaku untuk tidak terluka meskipun aku akan terluka, dia juga bilang padaku untuk jangan mati meskipun kemungkinan besar aku akan mati aku harus mencari perlindungan untuk menyelamatkan diri. Apa hyung tahu apa maksudnya?" tanya Jimin bingung dan Seokjin hanya diam sejenak.

"Mungkin itu tandanya kau harus lebih berhati-hati dimanapun kau berada, kau harus menjaga dirimu Jim!"

"Ah, kenapa hyung-hyung ada dua sekarang?" tanya Jungkook terlihat menyedihkan. Jimin menhela nafas.

"Aku bersumpah akan menghanyutkan tubuhmu di sungai Han, Jeon Jungkook!" janji Jimin menyeramkan dan Jungkook tertawa layaknya orang gila.

"Seokjin hyung, bukankah Jimin hyung sangat menggemaskan?" tanya Jungkook dengan puppy eyes-nya.

"Sialan kau Jeon!" umpat Jimin memukul kepala Jungkook.

 **TBC**


End file.
